Content consumers frequently watch media content, such as videos, downloaded or streamed from a server, such as a server associated with a video sharing service. In such instances, the server may store the video, as well as information relating to the video, such as a title of the video, names of creators of the video, a description of the video, or thumbnail images related to the video. However, in some instances, the video or the associated information can become corrupted. For example, a malicious user may delete or modify portions of the information. In some such instances, it can be difficult to store videos and associated information securely, as well as detect when information has been modified and/or corrupted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for protecting and verifying video files.